Finding Nemo: The return of coral
by hailee1314
Summary: It all starts off with Marlin, Dory and Nemo getting back into the swings of things till someone unexpectedly. It turns out to be Coral: Marlin's mate, and Nemo's mother, who appears not to be dead after all. Marlin starts to think that things will go back to normal with her here, but that ends up not being the case.


div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

haileemassie

Change

Hailee Massie

haileemassie

Google+ Profile–Privacy

My Account

Hailee Massie

haileemassie (default)

All your Google+ pages ›

Add account

Sign out

FInding Nemo: The return of Coral

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

All changes saved in Drive

See new changes

Normal text

Times New Roman

A

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut ⌘+Option+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut ⌘slash.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

FInding Nemo: The return of Coral

By: Hailee Massie

English 101

After nemo returns home with marlin and dory, they go back to their daily routines: Nemo goes

back to school while marlin and dory hang around the reef cleaning, chatting and browsing

through the neighborhood till someone arrives at the reef asking for him. Marlin gives dory a

weird look and she stares at him in confusement. The stranger calls his name again and by then

marlin realizes he's familiar with the voice and his eyes widen. He swims out of the reef with

dory swimming behind him.

In front of him stands coral. "Coral?" said marlin.

Marlin's face turned stone cold. "Hi marlin" said coral as she smiled.

"Uh..ugh..i" marlin could barely make out words.

"Who is she?" asked dory as she nudged marlin.

"I'm coral, marlin's mate".

Dorys mouth dropped. " Wow well..I'm dory!"

"How are you even alive? I thought you were dead! The barracuda killed you and the rest of our

children...how is this even possible?" asked marlin.

"The barracuda did killed our children. I tried to save them, but i couldn't" said coral. "When the

barracuda was after me, i swam as fast as i could away. I thought it killed you too. I took off not

looking back, but for years i've had this feeling that you were alright" she said with sadness in

her voice.

"Then why didn't you come back earlier, coral? All these years i thought i lost you". "I know, but

i'm here now". Marlin swam to hug coral. Dory's eyes started watering as she watched them

reunite. "There's someone that you should meet" said marlin.

Coral gave him an anxious look. "Who?" coral asked.

"Your son...nemo" said marlin.

"Nemo?" coral's eyes started dripping with tears.

"I found him at the bottom of the sea when i was looking for you" said marlin.

Coral's face lit up with a huge smile and said "You saved him! I can't wait to see him!" shouted

coral with relief, hugging him tighter.

"He's at school and will be back soon, but i do have to tell you what happened to him" said

marlin. Marlin told coral how nemo was taken from him by a diver at the drop off and how he

searched the whole ocean for him with dory.

"Marlin, I'm so sorry.. i can't believe this happened...if only i was here to help protect. I'm just

so sorry" said coral. Marlin comforted her and brought her inside the reed.

"It was my fault. I was too hard on him and i was scared that something would happen to him.

That i would lose him too" said marlin.

Marlin talked about what nemo was like to coral, waiting for nemo to return back from school.

They heard laughter and shouting that was getting closer to the reef. It was nemo and squirt

messing around.

"See ya later dude!" yelled squirt as he swam over to crush waiting for him.

"Tell the jellyman i said hello!" shouted crush back to nemo.

"I will!" yelled nemo.

Nemo's was still giggling as he swam into the reef seeing his dad and dory. "Hey dad! Hey

dory!" as he swam to hug them.

"How was school today son?" marlin asked.

"It was fun! we got to observe the whales" he responded.

"OH! OH! i speak whale!" dory implied.

Nemo and marlin both laughed agreeing. "Well i'm glad son. Listen...there's someone here to

see you nemo" said marlin.

"Who?" asked nemo.

"Me" said coral.

Nemo turned around to see coral standing there. He then looked back at his dad with a blank

expression. It was silent for a moment.

"Hi nemo, I'm coral, your mother" coral said.

"What?" nemo said softly.

Nemo glanced back over at his dad who noded. "Son, remember i told you about that baracuda

that came and attacked us, well your mother survived" marlin added.

Nemo showed a smile of relief and went to hug his mom and dad.

"I just love when families get reunited" said dory.

"Get in here you!" as nemo pulled her into their group hug.

As they let go coral said "I want to hear about everything".

Marlin glazed back and watched nemo and coral bond as if she was never gone.

 **Chapter 2**

As the day went on, nemo introduced coral to all his friends from the neighborhood. Nemo's

smile never faded once.

"Ok guys…" marlin started to talk but dory interrupted.

"OH! OH! i know who she should meet, Bruce and the gang!".

"I dont think thats such a good idea, dory" said marlin.

"Who is bruce and the gang?" asked coral.

"Follow me" said dory as she lead the way to bruces.

They swam through the dangerous anchors and creepy ships. Dory shouts "Look! Balloons

again! Wow they really like their balloons".

Coral had a frightened look on her face. "Where are we…" as she spoke bruce and then swam

out of their sunken ships.

"Why hello mates!" said Chum.

"Hey dory! what brings you fishes on by?" asked bruce.

"Oh we just wanted to introduce you to coral, nemo's mother, she came back from the dead"

said dory.

"Why hello there coral, I'm bruce, and this is chum and anchor" said bruce.

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you" anchor said putting his fin out.

Coral stayed close by marlin, scared. She put her fin around nemo.

Dory asks "Are you guys having another party?"

"Actually, yes we are having a little party right now...why don't you guys come on in" said

bruce, with a huge grin on his face.

"We better not, it's getting late and nemo's bedtime is soon" said marlin.

"What? No it's not?" said nemo.

"Come on, clown fish. We have to show your mate out party" said bruce.

"Yeah, come on gills" dory added.

"Okay fine, but only for a little bit" marlin agreed.

They followed bruce and inside the ships.

"Why are we at a shark's place?" questioned coral, whispering to marlin.

"It's okay, I've been here before, they won't hurt us" said marlin holding her fin.

Bruce swam up to the podium "Alright, fins up fellows" as he rang the bell and says that a

meeting has come to order and to say their pledge: "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating

machine. If i am to change this image, i must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food!".

After the pledge Anchor and chum draw their attention over to coral.

"Wait, she's a clown fish too. Do you know any jokes?" said chum as they ran into each other

laughing already.

"On the other hand your mate is the opposite" implied anchor.

Marlin rolled his eyes, then dory shouts "Hey remember when you and i were fighting over that

mask to find checo, "Nemo" marlin interrupts, right and it smacked me in the nose i started

bleeding and you guys (Dory looks at Bruce) tried to kill us!"

Bruce says, "Well.. umm I wouldn't put it that way".

Marlin begins to be uncomfortable. "We should be going, thanks for the party" said marlin as he

pushed everyone out of the ship.

"Lovely meeting you coral" as bruce said with a big grin on his face.

Coral looked back with a fake smile and didn't turn around until she couldn't see them anymore.

They all swam back to the reef. It was dark and late and everyone was getting tired.

"Uhhh" as dory yawned. "I think i'm going to go hit the hay, see you guys tomorrow!"

"Goodnight dory!" yelled nemo.

"I think you should go to bed too son" said marlin.

"Okay, goodnight mom and dad" nemo said as he hugged them.

He swam into the amnemonemomne and laid down. Coral swam down below the reef into a

cave where they once put all their children before the attack. Marlin followed her down and

memories came back. They stayed there talking for a while as there eyes became sleepy. They

fell fast asleep...well at least one of them did. Coral swam up to the top of the reef and into the

amnemonemomne where her son and dory were sleeping. she quietly swam up to nemo and

carefully picked him up and put him in her arms. She was about to leave when she heard a sound

behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" whispered dory.

Coral saw a pebble and quickly picked it up and threw it at dory as hard as she could and dory

fell back. Coral quickly swam out of the reef into the empty big ocean with nemo in her arms.

Marlin wake up to the loud thump noise above him and looked around to find himself all alone in

the dark cave. He was confused and couldn't get out, there was a big boulder in the way blocking

the cave.

"Coral?, Nemo? Where are you guys?" marlin shouted. "Dory? someone help me! I'm stuck!"

Marlin was yelling for hours. He tried moving the boulder but it was too heavy. It was almost

morning. Dory woke up with a pounding pain in her head.

"Ow!" she said as she touched where the pebbled had hit her.

She heard someone yelling and she swam out of the reef slowly and followed the yelling down

below the reef. She found marlin peaking out behind the boulder.

"Dory! help me! I can't move this boulder by myself" he said.

Dory and marlin started to move the boulder. The boulder started to move and left a big enough

space for marlin to squeeze through. He swam through it out into the open ocean breathing

heavily.

Dory looked at him and said "What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to a loud noise and saw this boulder blocking me. Where's coral?"

asked marlin as he was swimming up to the reef and into the amnemonemomne to find it empty.

Dory followed him in to see the same thing.

"Dory, where's nemo and coral?" marlin asked.

"Uh...i'm not sure. I just woke up because i heard you yelling" said dory.

Marlin swam out into the ocean and started swimming to where nemo would be dropped off for

school.

He asked around "Has anyone seen two clownfish?" everyone shook their head no.

Dory swam catching up to him to help. She felt her head again still in pain. Marlin turned

around to find her rubbing her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just my head hurts for some reason".

Marlin saw Mr. Ray swim by and followed him to go as him if he's seen coral or nemo. Dory

looked around seeing if she could ask more people. She saw someone swim by and started to

follow when she caught a glimpse of some pebbles on the floor. She went to pick one up still

rubbing her head and she smiled realizing pebbles were pretty with all the different colors. She

threw it at a rock watching it shatter into pieces. Her eyes suddenly got wide in realizing that she

why her head hurt and what Coral did with nemo. She looked for marlin and swam over to him

as fast as she could, practically running into him.

"Marlin i know" dory started to say till marlin interrupted.

"Dory, i am talking right now" marlin snapped. "Anyways , sorry about that…" as he

went on.

Dory stood there impatient and was spinning in circles.

"Ok this can't wait, but i remember what happened to nemo and coral! And also my head" said

dory.

"What! Why didn't you say so?" marlin said.

Dory gave him an annoyed look then started explaining. She told him how she woke up to coral

taking nemo in the middle of the night and how she threw a pebble at her head and left.

"What...coral would never do that and she wouldn't take nemo away from me. Are you sure that

is what really happened? I don't believe this.. they must of just went somewhere" said marlin.

" No, marlin seriously. I know what i saw" said dory angrily.

"Well i don't know because you have a tendency of forgetting things a lot" responded marlin.

While they were bickering about what dory saw, a older fish happened to hear what was going

on and couldn't help to say that "She's right yah know, i saw a clown fish swimming right out of

that amnemonemomne carrying someone".

Dory yelled "HA! i told you!".

"She there swam out into the big blue and headed that way" the older fish said while pointing in

the direction she went.

"No...it can't be. Why would she take nemo like this?" asked marlin.

"Yeah! And why would she throw a pebble at my head? That really hurt!" claimed dory.

"Nemo…" marlin said softly as he started swimming to the direction the man said she went.

Marlin stood there for a minute with tears in his eyes. Dory went to comfort him and they began

to swim in the direction of where she went.

1 of 8

Toggle screen reader support

Image options...

Replace image...

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Netherlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Azərbaycan

հայերեն

ქართულად

Монгол

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...⌘O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)⌘+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to folder...

Move to trash

See revision history⌘+Option+Shift+G

See new changes(I)

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Page setup...

Print preview

Print⌘P

Export options disabled...

Undo⌘Z

Redo⌘Y

Cut⌘X

Copy⌘C

Paste⌘V

Web clipboard►

Select all⌘A

Select none⌘+Shift+A

Find and replace...⌘+Shift+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...⌘K

Equation...

Drawing...

Table►

Comment⌘+Option+M

Footnote⌘+Option+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page break⌘+Enter

HeaderCtrl+⌘O Ctrl+⌘H

FooterCtrl+⌘O Ctrl+⌘F

Bookmark

Table of contents

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

Bold⌘B

Italic⌘I

Underline⌘U

StrikethroughOption+Shift+5

Superscript⌘.

Subscript⌘,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Lists►

Clear formatting⌘\

Lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...

Spelling...

Research⌘+Option+Shift+I

Define⌘+Shift+Y

Word count⌘+Shift+C

Voice typing...

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcuts⌘/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Times New Roman

Arial

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Consolas

Corsiva

Courier New

Droid Sans

Droid Serif

Georgia

Impact

Syncopate

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ubuntu

Verdana

More fonts...

Apply 'Normal text'⌘+Option+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'⌘+Option+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'⌘+Option+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'⌘+Option+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'⌘+Option+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'⌘+Option+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'⌘+Option+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset adjustments

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Private to only me

Research

Filter image results by usage rights:

Not filtered by license

Use this language:

Use this citation format:

MLA

New results available

Did you mean:

can't

Always correct to "can't"

Add to personal dictionary

Ignore all

Cut⌘X

Copy⌘C

Paste⌘V

⌘+Option+Shift+IResearch 'cant'

⌘+Shift+YDefine 'cant'

Comment⌘+Option+M

Suggest edits

Link...⌘K

Select all matching text

Update 'Normal text' to match

Clear formatting⌘\

Document

Spreadsheet

Presentation

Form

Drawing

From template...

Open a file

Loading...


End file.
